


Broken Chains

by 1ds_littlekitten



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: BDSM, Daddy Kink, F/M, Hybrid - Freeform, Kitten, Language, Past Abuse, Sex, Sex Slave, Sex Toys, Smut, kitten girl, slave - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-22
Updated: 2013-11-22
Packaged: 2018-01-02 08:17:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1054550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1ds_littlekitten/pseuds/1ds_littlekitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon decides its a good idea to get the boys something to keep them from sleeping around on tour and creating rumors. This is the story about how the boys of one direction all fall in love with the little kitten hybrid that has nightmares and big violet eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

*2 years ago*

My body shook with fear as I was walked on to what seemed to be a stage, and the blindfold that covered my eyes was wet from my tears. ”Ten thousand to start for the young hybrid!’ I jumped when the man shouted into a microphone. As the bids came I struggled more against my handcuffs; I couldn’t believe that these people, these animals, were going to purchase another human being. But apparently I wasn’t just another human; I was a hybrid, a freak with ears and a tail. We are special and in the trade, valuable. “Sold! For fifty thousand to number 36!” I let out a sob and got dragged off stage. Now it was official, now I was just someones property. A slave.


	2. Chapter 1

Rose squirmed on the couch. It was soft and so comfortable but was she supposed to sit there? The lady that brought her in told her to have a seat and pointed to the couch but she didn’t know who Rose was, what her place was. What if her new owner was worse than the last? He would be furious if he saw her on the couch. She let out a deep breath and slid off the end of the cushion and sat by the arm of the couch on the floor. She glanced up when two men sauntered into the room but quickly looked down at the ornate carpet.  

“Ah you must be the girl” one of the men said and sat on the couch opposite of the kneeling girl. “I’m Simon Cowell you may address me as Simon. This is Paul and he will be one of the people you must listen to. He has your things and the list of rules that I have written for you; also, he and the five boys you will be serving are allowed to add to it. Now I must go to a meeting and Paul will escort you to the bus you will be staying on with the boys for the tour. Be good.” he stood and reached out with his hand, causing rose to flinch before relaxing upon realization it was simply to scratch behind her ears. Once he left she fiddled with the soft cotton of the white dress given to her to wear for what the customers called the exchange.  

“Uhm” Paul coughed, a bit unsure how to treat the girl, “you can come with me now. We’ve got to get going so we can stop for lunch and head out to the first concert venue.” he turned and began to walk towards the door but stopped when he heard shuffling behind him. He was shocked when he looked back and saw the girl crawling on the ground behind him. “You can walk.” he said sympathetically and watched as the girl stood, remaining about a foot behind him. She looked a bit scared of him, he wasn’t offended, he was a big bodyguard after all, but he wanted her to feel safe around him. He was going to protect her too. “Would you like to hold my hand?” he asked, slowly reaching his arm out so he wouldn’t frighten her more.  

“May I?” she asked in a soft voice, her violet eyes looking up at him shyly.  

“Of course” he smiled gently and was happy when she slipped her hand into his large one, he was making progress with her.  

Rose smiled lightly when his big hand wrapped around hers. She hadn’t held someone’s hand in years and his was warm and comforting. She liked her new master, Simon was strict yes, but she wouldn’t be servicing him anyway, and yes, she still had to meet the other five, but at least one was nice.  

Maybe this time would be better than the last two.

Maybe her new owners wouldn’t be so cruel.


	3. Chapter 2

“What do you think she looks like?” Harry asked from his position lounging on the bus couch. “I hope she’s a brunette”   
“I hope she’s not old” Louis added   
“Old?!” Liam exclaimed, pacing back and forth “I hope she’s not nine! What was Simon thinking?! A sex slave?!”   
“Whys it such a bad thing?” Niall asked, munching on crisps.    
“She’s a slave Niall! A slave!”    
“Calm down” Zayn said simply, leaning against the wall watching his friends converse “they’ll be here soon” Liam nodded, taking a deep breath and sitting next to Louis, his knee bouncing. And sure enough the door soon opened and Paul walked up into the bus holding the hand of a, thankfully not nine year old, girl. Harry dropped his phone and Niall stopped eating as they all took in the ears on top of the girl’s head and the thick leather collar bound tight around her neck. Paul brought her over to the chair across from the couch and sat her down on it.    
“Alright boys. I’m on the other bus and we are gonna head out. We will stop for lunch later.” Paul smiled, scratched behind the furry brown ears of the girl, and left.  
The bus started to move and still nobody spoke. After minutes of silence and staring Rose started to scratch at her dress. Did they not like her? She was being good, not speaking or looking up, so why weren’t they saying anything. Someone coughed and another shifted where they sat. Rose whimpered and scratched at her dress more.  
“Uh hi. It’s nice to meet you.” Liam smiled and reached his hand out for her to shake. He, and the rest of the boys, was shocked when her small hand turned his over and she kissed his knuckles before moving back again, her eyes remaining downcast. “um I-I’m Liam” he added, expecting her to respond with her own name but was only met with silence.    
“She won’t respond to that” Zayn said after Liam looked at her hopefully.  
“What do you mean?” Liam turned to Zayn.   
“What is your name?” Zayn spoke.    
“Rose sir.” she responded, and all the boys were captivated by her sweet voice.    
“That’s a beautiful name” Niall piped up. A small smile graced her lips but she still said nothing.    
“Zayn? Why will she only talk to you?” Louis asked, looking at him for guidance.    
“She’s obviously been a slave before, look at her collar. her owners probably didn’t let her speak unless directly asked a question. And she will only respond with the appropriate answer. Isn’t that right Rose?”   
“Yes sir”    
“But-but I don’t like that! I don’t want to be called sir, I don’t want her to wear that collar and I want her to talk!” Liam said angrily, nobody but Harry noticed Roses light flinch when Liam’s voice raised.    
“Well she’s ours now! You make the rules then!” Zayn responded.  Harry hadn’t spoken yet, so he slowly got up and made his way over to Rose. Her ears were pressed against her head and Harry, being that cat lover he is, knew it meant she was frightened. He decided to make the move and scratch gently behind one of the ears, and watched as it twitched in what he hoped was happiness. Zayn and Liam had quieted and watched Harry interact with her.    
“Rose? Look at me” he said in a soft yet commanding tone. Her head lifted slowly and her light violet eyes met his emerald ones. He smiled. “you don’t have to be asked a question to speak. You’re allowed to talk freely. And you can look at us, no more staring at the floor yeah?” she nodded    
“Yes sir. I-I’d like that”    
“Please don’t call us sir either?” Liam asked.    
“We’ll let you know when you should address us as so. For now, I’m Zayn” he said.    
“Liam”   
“Niall”   
“Louis”   
“And I’m Harry.”   
“Hi” Rose smiled gently.    
“Do we have a key to your collar?” Zayn asked.    
“It looks too tight” Liam frowned.    
“It is a bit tight…” Rose mumbled and tugged at it a bit.    
“How long have you had it?” Louis asked.    
“Two years”   
“Two years?! Has it ever been taken off? Or adjusted?” Liam was shocked.  
“N-no”    
“Is the key in the bag Paul left us?”   
“I think so…” Harry knelt down and opened the small bag, finding a key in a small inside pocket he assumed that was it. He took it and reached behind Rose, examining the large heavy metal padlock hanging off the back of the thick leather. With a loud click the lock came undone and Harry pulled the collar off. Rose took a deep breath and smiled.    
“Thank you si-Harry” Harry leant down and kissed the top of her head.   
“That”s better” Liam smiled too.    
“So you’re a hybrid?” Niall asked curiously.    
“Yes.” a pink hue tinted her cheeks “is that- okay?”    
“Are you kidding? It’s bloody hot!” Louis exclaimed happily.    
“Would you like to see my tail?” she asked shyly.    
“Fuck yessss” Harry breathed out and she smiled, standing, but once up she felt a bit shy. She had never had so many eyes on her before (well she had, but she was blindfolded so it wasn’t as nerve racking).    
“Here, it’s okay” Harry came up behind her and gently began to unbutton her white dress, slowly revealing her soft skin. Once the dress slipped off of her they marveled at her naked body before Harry took her by the hips and turned her so she was facing him, pressed against his chest. All of the boys had to suck in a breath as they watches her small brown tail swish between her legs. Rose gripped Harry’s shirt and pressed her cheek against it as they stared. It was soft and smelt good, and his hands on her hips were warm and large. She felt tingly inside, she’d never been touched so gently and she liked it, a lot. Harry sat down on the couch and brought Rose down onto his lap.  
“You’re beautiful” Niall spoke and sat next to them, resting his hand on her bare thigh. She blushed and squirmed on Harry’s lap, no one had said that before.    
“Don’t blush kitten, its true.” Harry smiled and kissed her cheek, only causing her blush to deepen.    
“Hey, before we go any further,” Zayn gave a pointed look towards Harry “we need to clear up the rest of your rules. You’re allowed to speak freely. And no more tight collar. Our names will do unless otherwise specified. What else is there?” Zayn asked as Louis started to scratching behind her ears. But this only caused her to slump against Harry in a relaxed state. “Lou stop, we need her to focus. Rose?” Louis pulled his hand away and her eyes opened.    
“Uhm okay rules, besides what we talked about? No restroom unless permitted. No furniture. No clothes. No food unless fed from masters hand. No asking for more. Anything master tells me to eat or drink I must do so. No saying no. No saying stop. No disrespecting master or his friends. Masters friends are allowed to do whatever they desire to me. If I do anything wrong I get whipped and put in the basement until master takes me out. Uhm. I think that”s it. There is a list in the bag. Oh and no orgasms.” all of the boys faces were frozen in shock. Then they all began to speak at once.  
“No saying stop?”   
“Fed?”   
“Basement?”   
“No restroom?”   
“Whipped?”    
“Rose. We will never do that to you.” Harry promised. They all kissed her cheeks and Louis returned to playing with her velvety soft ears. She melted against Harry’s chest, her tail swishing back and forth on Liam’s lap.   
“Wait? You weren’t allowed to orgasm?!” Niall asked shocked.    
“I was sold for others pleasure. Not my own. I’ve-I’ve never had one before actually” she admitted.    
“Kitten! Never?”    
“Never” she buried her face in Harry’s neck, embarrassed. Nialls hand began to stroke up her thigh and Zayn started to pet her tail.    
“Well” Niall smirked “I say we fix that” Rose shivered when she felt Harry’s hand start to rub against her soft inner thighs. One of Harry’s long fingers slowly entered her and she bit her lip to keep any noises in.    
“It’s okay baby. Be loud. We want to hear you.” Zayn whispered as he kissed up and down her neck. Small whimpers started to seep through her lips as Harry slid in a second finger. Liam started to stroke up and down her back and the pleasure was too much for the small kitten. She began to shake as unknown feelings washed through her body.    
“Let go. Cum for us baby” Louis whispered and nibbled on her ear. Something akin to a whimper and cry escaped Rose’s mouth as her climax suddenly hit her. The boys all watched in awe as she experienced her first real orgasm.  Rose collapsed against Harry’s warm chest, shaking slightly and breathing heavy. the boys all pulled their hands away when they noticed Rose was becoming over sensitive and Harry slid his two fingers into his mouth, sucking them happily. Once Roses breathing returned to something close to normal Harry spoke up,   
“That feel good kitten?”   
“Yea” Rose sighed and the boys chuckled. Her eyes started to drop and Liam picked her up out of Harry’s lap.    
“How about a nap Rose?”   
“No!” her eyes shot open “I need to please you!”   
“No Rose, right now was about you. Sleep now.” Zayn kissed her cheek and the others followed suit. Liam took her back to where the bunks were and set her down on his own.    
“A bed?” she asked curiously and sleepy “For me?”   
“Yeah” Liam smiled sympathetically. “so sleep baby.”    
“Okay” Rose sighed and quickly drifted to sleep, where she dreamt of how nice her new owners are.


End file.
